Euphoria
by takai-megami-chan
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have a talk...which leads to a more physical encounter. But not the way you might expect...I know it starts off kind of in the middle of a conversation but who cares. YukixKyo, GurexAaya
1. Chapter 1

"You…you what?" Kyo blanched.

"I have to go to Akito with you…"

"That's great! I…I mean it's cool. Well, technically, it's not because you're going to see Akito but…"

"Shut up, you're pathetic when you ramble…" Yuki smirked.

"Gee thanks, stupid rat."

"Sorry, but, what did you mean when you said that it was great?"

"Oh, well…that I wouldn't be….um…alone…um…yeah." He stuttered.

"So, you do like me?"

"Ye-I mean, what?! Where did you hear this?" Kyo, caught off guard, almost tumbled off of the roof.

"Haru told me. He said you two were playing truth or dare, which, by itself, is pretty weird. Anyways, he asked you who you liked, and well…yeah." Yuki shrugged.

"Oh…well, yeah, I guess I do like you. Does it freak you out? That I'm…you know…gay?"

"It is surprising that you, of all the Sohma's that are currently thought of as straight, would be gay, (A/N: Shigure and Ayame are gay for each other (aww) and Hatori is bi) but not that you like me, no."

"So, do you…you know…like me?"

"I'm not sure…I have to run a little test." Yuki leaned in and kissed him. Kyo tensed, but the second he felt Yuki's tongue push up against his lips, he relaxed and opened his mouth slightly. Their tongues entwined, Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yuki's slender hands rested on Kyo's hips and they parted.

Flushed and panting lightly, Kyo said, "What's my score?"

"You get an A+."

"Good. My turn to run a test." Kyo kissed him again, fiercer this time, pushing into him so they both fell back onto the roof.

"Kyo-kun, I heard a noise…" Kyo and Yuki pulled apart, rolling away from each other very quickly.

"Ah…ah….I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru stumbled quickly back down the ladder, her face like a cooked lobster.

"Well…um…this is…ah…awkward…" Yuki scuffed his foot at an invisible pebble.

"Tell me about it…" They stood there in awkward silence.

"Wanna just pretend like it never happened?"

"Uh…su-sure…" Inside, even though it sounded minor to an onlooker, Kyo's heart was shattering. Pretend it never happened? Impossible.

"Good. Thanks. That could've ended up really awkward." Yuki smiled and hurried down the ladder.

Kyo sighed and sat down, wondering idly if he should jump off the roof. No, he was the year of the cat; he'd land on his feet. He jumped anyways.

"AGH! KYON-KICHI!"

"Oh god damn. What the hell are you doing here, Ayame?"

"I am here with Ha'ri-kun to bring you and Yuki-kun to Akito…slightly depressing but NOTHING, I SAY NOTHING, WILL BRING DOWN AYAME SOHMA!"

"Okay…that was scary…but more importantly, we aren't going until next month, why are we going now?"

"Well, someone heard something and told someone else who told Akito and it's very complicated." Kyo's stomach clenched. Tohru wasn't stupid enough to blab was she? Unfortunately, yes, yes she was (A/N: Tohru, in her state of shock, told Shigure who told Ayame and Hatori and Hatori told Akito).

"What was it?"

"Oh, some silly story about you two kissing or something." Ayame laughed and strode into the house.

"Oh god…" Kyo held his head in his hands, wishing Yuki would hold him.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine. What? Did Yuki dump you already?" Hatori smirked, teasing playfully. Kyo's face twisted slightly.

"Oh…well, that's a surprise…gee…I'm sorry, Kyo…what happened?"

Kyo sighed. "Tohru saw and Yuki just asked if we could forget it happened, and me, being an idiot, I said sure…and I was so sure he liked me…" Kyo started to cry and Hatori, being so nice, and knowing at least a little of his pain (A/N: Remember? Good) took him up in his arms and let him cry.

"Ha-"Yuki paused in the doorway. Hatori was holding a crying Kyo in his arms. He couldn't be upset about what happened on the roof, could he? No, it was the "Akito-a-month-early-"thing. All the same, he felt guilty, somehow subconsciously knowing it was the roof thing. He also felt jealous that Hatori got to hold _his_ Kyo. No, not his Kyo, just Kyo. He turned around and hurried upstairs. He packed his bags and peeked back outside. Hatori wasn't holding Kyo anymore, but they were talking and it didn't look like they'd be done anytime soon.

Sighing, he walked to Kyo's room and packed his bags. After ridding Kyo's sock drawer of socks, he realized that the bottom of the drawer was about an inch and a half to high. Finding a little niche where he could pry up the false bottom, he discovered a dark blue-black leather bound notebook. He sat down on Kyo's bed an opened it.

_Yuki is driving me INSANE! I like him so much but I can't touch him because I know there will be a day when I leave and know I'll never see him again, and that would kill me._

_I think I love him._

_Yuki apparently has to go to Akito's with me. I don't know for sure but that's what Shigure says._

He flipped through the rest of the book, finding out everything about Kyo. Kyo adored him, it wasn't mere attraction, and he actually loved him! It was a little scary, but he felt terrible about what happened on the roof now. He slid the notebook into Kyo's bag.

"Wha…what are you doing in here?" Yuki glanced up, wide eyed at Kyo, Hatori standing behind him.

"It looked like you'd be talking to Hatori for a while so I thought I'd pack your bag, too."

"Thanks, now leave, please."

"Kyo, stop this. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, so we should at least be friends."

"What if I don't want to be friends?" Yuki stared at him and Kyo's eyes screamed, 'What if I want to be more than that?"

"Yuki, come here." Hatori beckoned him forwards. Yuki obliged, sending Kyo a glance that hopefully said, 'I'm so sorry, I know you love me.'

"Yuki, why did you do that to him?"

"Do what?"

"You tricked him." Yuki felt his face burn and he looked at his shoes.

"I…I didn't mean to! I was scared Hatori…"

"Well, I think the best thing for now is to apologize and see what happens. Alright?"

Yuki sighed. "Fine." He slid back into Kyo's room. Kyo straightened up, sniffling.

"What?"

"I…I'm so…I'm so sor…I love you too." In a rush of emotion, Yuki changed course and blurted out what he knew to be true this entire time. Kyo's eyes widened.

"I…I never meant to say what I did. I was a real jerk…but I was scared and embarrassed...I didn't know what to do…it was just-"

"Shut up. You're pathetic when you ramble." With tears on both of their faces, they kissed, holding the other as close as possible. Kyo sat on the bed and Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist.

With a small smile, Hatori walked back downstairs. Shigure and Ayame were cuddled on the couch flirting and occasionally kissing.

Euphoria is

A four-letter word.

"Spell, 'euphoria'."

"L-O-V-E."

"Correct."

A/N: What's you think? Good, bad, barf-worthy, puke-inducing, what? Well, definitely not my first yaoi ficlet but it's not done yet. Reviews are highly welcome, but if you flame, please don't flame too hard, it kind of hurts. Pokes spot where last flame hit OUCH! I respond to my reviewers or maybe I'll have Soubi-kun do it for me.

Soubi- Oh dear god, not again. RITSUKA!! SAVE ME!

By the way, I don't own Soubi-kun, I "borrowed" him from Loveless, which is awesome! I should write a Loveless fic for Soubi-kun and Ritsuka-kun! YAY!

Soubi- I have no objections to that…

Ritsuka- Just as long as I don't lose my ears…glares at me

Oh, don't worry, I'm trying to back off with the hardcore yaoi (I.E. sex!) That got a little too embarrassing…and even though I've never seen the movie, I might do a Brokeback Mountain one, but then again, probably not. OH yeah! I need suggestions for who Haa-san and Tohru-chan should end up with in the end….thanks bye!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I got reviews! SOUBI-KUN, COME ANSWER MY REVIEWS!

Soubi- Why me?

Because you're adorable!

Sobui- No, seriously, why-

scary voice Answer the letters, Soubi-kun.

Soubi- sigh Fine. **Inuyasha300035-** Thank you very much, we hope you enjoy the rest! was that good?

Yes, do the rest like that.

Soubi- Whatever.** Princess-cutiepie-89- **That is a very good question, where do you come up with this stuff, Hana?

Well, this story is based off another one I came up with, but it's different. Most of the time, I use things I've seen in real life and turn the situation into something I can use as a fan fiction.

Soubi- Thanks for the enlightenment. I have a suspicion that might have been a rhetorical question. Anyways, **crimson vixen-** Thanks you bunches! The ending just happens to be written by yours truly.

HEY!

Soubi- I mean, wonderful Hana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori-san, are you staying for dinner?"

"No thank you, Tohru. I'm waiting for Yuki and Kyo so we can go."

"What are they…?" Tohru caught the small smile on Hatori's face and she realized just what they were doing.

"They're not…they couldn't be…" She blushed as she tried to verify with Hatori what she thought they were doing. (A/N: At this moment, please place your heads in the gutter.)

After a moment, Hatori realized what she was trying to say, and his face flared up.

"OH! No, no, they are most definitely not…um…engaging in that…uh…activity…" Then, as a thought struck him, Hatori dashed back upstairs and almost collided with Kyo who was walking downstairs carrying his bags with Yuki close behind. If it weren't for the fact that Yuki's hips were actually only an inch or so away from Kyo's butt, it'd look just like old times. (A/N: "old times" refers to when they weren't "dating". By the way, you can remove your heads from the gutter if you want.)

"Yuki, Kyo. How did everything work out?"

Kyo gave Yuki a small glance. "Fine."

"Good, I'll meet you two in the car." He departed taking their bags with him and leaving them to say their own goodbyes.

"Let's get this over with…I hate goodbyes." Shifting his bag to his other hand, he took Yuki's hand into his own, a small blush on his face.

"It'll be okay."

"So…um, do you think we should…tell everyone? I mean Honda-san and Hatori know but Nii-san and Shigure…"

"I guess, we should…Hatori or Tohru will tell them soon enough." With hearts fluttering and hands still clasped, they slowly walked to the living room.

"Nii-san? Shigure? Um, we came to say goodbye…" Jumping from Shigure's lap, Ayame rushed to the pair, tears in his eyes.

"Dearest brother, I shall miss you!" He wrapped Yuki in an embrace.

"Aaya-kun, I think they have something to tell us," Shigure gently pulled him away from his stiff brother, inclining his head towards their still clasped hands.

"Yes, Nii-san. Um, Kyo and I, we um…we…" His face burned crimson and he looked down, unable to continue.

"We're gay."

"Silly Kyon-kichi! I knew you were gay, and I had a suspiscion Yuki was. But that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, goodb-"

"For each other, Nii-san. Kyo and I…well, we…um…we're together." For a moment, Ayame stared blankly before his face lit up excitedly.

"YUKI-KUN! KYON-KICHI! I'M…I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOOOOUUU!" Shigure grabbed Ayame from behind, so Kyo and Yuki could escape to the kitchen to say goodbye to Tohru.

Tohru had her back turned to them so, with a quick shared glance; they set their bags down and snuck up behind her. At the same time, they tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, gave her a kiss on each cheek. She turned pink, and then red, then crimson and she almost fainted.

"Bye, Honda-san, we'll see you around." Kyo and Yuki left, grabbing their bags as they went.

"So, after all this time of faking like you liked Tohru, you really liked…?"

"You, yeah. And the same for you?" Yuki smiled.

"yeah, I couldn't stand the thought of anyone knowing unless you knew first…" Kyo looked away, embarrassed. They slid their bags into the open trunk and climbed into the back seat. Hatori nodded and drove off, his hearing impaired by his iPod (A/N: Not sure if Hatori would actually have an iPod but he sure as hell makes enough money to.)

"So, now what? We like each other, we know it, we've kissed, and well, now what?"

"I don't know…Kyo, I'm tired…" He leaned against Kyo and closed his eyes, sighing happily. "You're warm…"

Blushing, Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki. "Thanks." He kissed the top of his head before closing his own eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but I have homework and I'm gonna finally update Secrets Are Fun! Or not…so yeah…BYE


End file.
